A wide variety of greases have been developed over the years comprising a number of different formulations with a wide variation in associated properties. An important component found in greases is the thickening agent, which is often at least one metal soap, and differences in grease formulations have often involved this ingredient. Soap thickened greases constitute a significant segment by far of the commercially available greases worldwide. Simple soap greases, which are salts of long chain fatty acids and a neutralizing agent, are probably the most predominant type of grease in use today, with lithium 12-hydroxystearate being the thickener most often used. Complex soap greases, which generally comprise metal salts of a mixture of organic acids have also come into widespread use, particularly because of the various property advantages such type greases can possess (i.e. dropping points at least 20° C. higher than their corresponding simple soap greases).
We have found that the incorporation of certain natural oil derivatives as a thickener component in complex greases provides for greases with reduced processing times and improved yields.